Rikoll Turpin
Rikoll Turpin is a tribute created by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Rikoll Turpin District: 10 (Or any non-career district) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Anybody who has met Rikoll would describe him as a charming gentleman, with good manners and a surprisingly optimistic and cheerful approach to life. He is an intelligent and rational man who thinks before he acts. One would think that because he is a criminal on the run, he would be fearful of getting caught in the act, however this is not the case. Rikoll is confident, but not to the point where he gets cocky. He is self-assured and motivational, together which creates the idea of a leader-type person who will do whatever it takes to help out his team. Most of the time he is self-reliant and independent. Rikoll has learnt to be courageous and stare death in the face, as he has been doing it for the longest time possible just to survive. Altogether he may seem like somebody who just wants to survive and make sacrifices for his own sake, he is actually a very loving and caring person, experienced whenever he’s around his love Oleander. In the end, he is very defensive for the people he cares for, as he acts remorseful if it’s his fault somebody dies. Height: 5’9 Appearance: Rikoll is an attractive lad with luscious chestnut brown hair, which is neatly combed to the side. He also has greyish eyes that may show no emotion at first, but if you peer closely you’ll find determination. His thin eyebrows hang low on his forehead, which may make him look like he’s disregarding you as mere trash to walk over. His body is ever-so-slightly toned with muscles, nothing too impressive when compared to those of male careers, but remarkable for somebody living in an impoverished district. No matter what he always wears his heart-shaped locket, though he keeps it tucked into his shirt in case somebody were to attempt to pilfer it. Dominant hand: Right hand Weapon(s): Being a resident of district 10, Rikoll already has some experience with a cleaver. Though this is mainly to carve meat up he also has used it in some cases for survival skills, but not for battle. His other choice would be a sword, just because it’s somewhat similar and has a larger range. Strengths: Rikoll is most famed for his notorious stealth, as nobody ever seems to see him coming. He seldom makes sounds whilst moving and has sometimes even been called the ‘ghost’ of the district. In addition to this he is also intelligent, allowing him to come up with good plans and ideas and see what advantages and disadvantages there might be. Finally he has fast reflexes, which will come in handy in combat. Weaknesses: Unfortunately for Rikoll, the combined flaws of low stamina and speed will make it more difficult for him to survive, particularly in situations where he needs to flee or die. The biggest setback to him within the hunger games though, is that he easily feels remorse over the death of others, especially if he witnesses it. Fears: Losing Oleander, being kidnapped, witnessing/causing a death he could’ve prevented Reaction to fear/fears: * Losing Oleander: If he and Oleander were to be separated Rikoll would act panicky and on edge, because he doesn’t know whether or not she’s in danger. Though he trusts her fighting skills, he is still worried that she will encounter a much stronger and dangerous foe. His logical style of thinking would be more impulsive, as her safety is his number one priority. If he knows she’s dead, or even worse spots it, his sanity will decrease rapidly. For a few seconds he may stand there silent, but what happens next depends on whether he sees her killer or not. If he does, he will enter a fit of rage and attempt to slaughter them as swiftly as possible. If not, he will break down and cry. * Kidnapped/Taken hostage: How he reacts depends entirely on whether or not Oleander is still alive and if she is with him or not. If she is very much alive, he will try and calm down whilst waiting for rescue. His breathing rate will increase and he will feel very vulnerable, pleading for mercy. If she has been taken with him, he will try and find a way to escape without getting his beloved killed. But if they know it’s hopeless, they will try and find a way to kill themselves. * Witnessing/causing a death he could’ve prevented: Should he witness a death that could easily have been prevented, Rikoll will freeze on the spot and gaze on horrified. His limbs will feel like jelly and he may let off a few tears*. On the other hand if he took somebody’s life, he would repeatedly apologise to the person, even if they were the ones to attack him in the first place. Rikoll would be horrified at his actions and punish himself.* (* See quirks) Allergies: Hayfever Training Strategy: In training Rikoll will stick closely to Oleander and train together, learning some new skills for self defense or to learn something new. He wouldn’t try and improve on his weaknesses though. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Rikoll will aim for a lowish score so that he won’t look like a threat. To do this he will demonstrate some survival abilities like climbing or display his stealth. He will then show off what he’s learnt with a sword, but only the very basics. Bloodbath Strategy: Once the gong rings out, Rikoll will run just a little behind the plates in order to meet up with Oleander. Afterwards they will rush in together to get one backpack each and at least one weapon for the two of them. He will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it costs him his life. Games Strategy: Throughout the games if Rikoll and Oleander are still together, they will try and lay low, avoiding as many tributes as possible. They will try and get out of trouble in a pacifist’s manner, but if they need to fight then they will. When it comes to the final day they will try and hide at the place where they’re supposed to meet up for the finale, and strike when somebody is tired out from the battle. Then they will try and find a way to make the gamemakers select the two of them to be the winners. Alliance: With Oleander Pecor. Token: A heart-shaped locket with a lock of Oleander’s hair. Showmance: With Oleander. Sexuality: Heterosexual Quirks: * Was brought up as a Christian but he only follows the bible loosely. Accepting of the idea of science and other religions * Makes scars on his arms of the amount of deaths he’s caused/could have stopped. The current count is 3. Backstory TBA Backstory Summary TBA Inspiration 'Partners in Crime' by Set it Off Trivia * Rikoll is my first tribute to be romantically attached to another of my tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Unfinished